


Portentous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [370]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A mutilated body appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/06/2000 for the word [portentous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/06/portentous).
> 
> portentous  
> Foreboding; foreshadowing, especially foreshadowing ill; ominous.  
> Marvelous; prodigious; wonderful; as, a beast of portentous size.  
> Pompous.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #086 Too late.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Portentous

Lying at the crime scene, the portentous mutilated body clearly indicated to anyone who was looking that they had a serial killer on their hands. Normal people just did not do this to a body. McGee had already rushed out to find somewhere to throw up. Even Ducky who normally had the staunchest of stomachs had turned a bit green at what had been done to this person. 

The only one unaffected was Gibbs and Tony was pretty sure that that was only because the man had already eroded his stomach lining with the black tar he preferred to drink under the auspicious name of coffee. While the team had been too late for this victim, Tony hoped that they could stop this serial killer before they claimed anymore victims, but the brutality worried Tony that they might be too late for the next victim too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
